Only Friends, Right?
by Reicheru-desu
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been best friends since they were toddlers, but are they only friends or are they starting to develop other types of feelings towards each other? This is a yaoi, AU, OOC, and I think that's it. Rated M for language and later chapter fluffiness. Please enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm wrote this totally awesome fanfiction for you all. The first chapter is kind of short, but I'm just getting started, and I plan on making future chapters longer. I would like to thank my friend, Anna, for helping me edit this and making it way better than it was before. Anyway, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto woke to the deafening blare of his alarm clock. He hit the clock, hoping it would shut off, but missed. It ended up falling to the floor and ringing more loudly than before.

Naruto groaned as he sat up and leaned down to return the noisy clock to its rightful spot on the nightstand and finally shutting it up. He lazily walked into his bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the school day.

Making his way to the kitchen, he made some ramen. Not the healthiest breakfast, but still edible. "Morning Kitsune-chan" he said, passing his cat in the living room area. The ginger cat made his way into the kitchen as Naruto fed him breakfast. Naruto had named him Kitsune-chan because he kind of reminded him of a fox. He'd always loved animals and the cat always kept him company.

The boy gathered his books and school bag and opened his front door. "Bye, Kitsune. Don't wreck the place. I'll let you go outside and run around when I get back".

Naruto lurched down the road, looking more tired than ever, when he spotted a certain raven.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called, walking past Sasuke's house. The two of them walked to school together everyday. They had been best friends since either could remember.

"Good morning, Naruto. How are you?" The raven asked as he locked his front door and made his way towards him.

Naruto smiled. "Great! And you?"

"I'm fine. Did you remember to study for the biology test this afternoon?" Sasuke asked. He had always been very studious and always helped his closest friend at least _pass_ his classes.

"Nope." He replied calmly, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I didn't even understand what we were learning in class anyway."

"You have to study to understand the material that we are learning, Naruto."

"But it's so boring!" Naruto whined as they made their way down the street, passing some of Sasuke's neighbors.

Sasuke gave a low chuckle and smiled. "C'mon, I'll help you study at lunch before science."

"Okay." Naruto smiled back at his friend and they made their way to their friends, Kiba and Gaara, in the front of the school. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey! How's it goin'?" Kiba greeted as the two approached.

"Good!" Naruto smiled, when he noticed a pink haired girl looking their way. He waved out of habit as she made her way into the school, staring after Sasuke.

"Do you still like that girl, Naruto?" Kiba asked as he saw the boy staring after her. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto replied a bit hesitantly. Why wouldn't he say yes? He thought she was pretty. And not to mention, he _was _as straight as a ruler. Well, maybe a slightly bent ruler. It started off just as a simple crush because he thought she was cute, but he was quite sure that Sakura liked Sasuke, anyway and he didn't want some preppy, cheerleader girl stealing away his friend. And Naruto would use this excuse that he liked the girl to his advantage.

He knew that Sasuke was too kind to steal away a girl that he _thought _Naruto had interest in. And Naruto could keep his friend, Sasuke, all to himself. And they're just friends and nothing more anyway. Right?

But unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke didn't like the girl anyway. The raven hated this Sakura girl who was always hitting on him, when Naruto, who clearly liked her, was right next to him. He didn't want Naruto lusting after this stupid valley girl who would just get in the way of his and Naruto's relationship and just end up hurting him in the end.

But it wasn't like him and Naruto had anything more than a friendly relationship. Of course Sasuke had feelings towards the blonde, but they were nothing more than friendly and non-homosexual feelings. Or maybe more. Maybe brotherly feelings? If they we like brothers, then Sasuke would definitely want them to be incestuous brothers.

But just like Naruto, Sasuke thought he himself was straight, be he never really thought about things like love, unless it involved Naruto. Sasuke thought Naruto didn't feel anything towards him, so he just pushed away these feelings. It's not like love really matters anyways.

Sasuke never had anyone to teach him love except for his brother, Itachi. He didn't grow up with parents, just like Naruto who grew up alone. But they were always there for each other so it didn't feel like he did.

"I think you're wasting your time on that chick, Naru." Kiba said. The others nodded. Naruto didn't want anyone to know why he really said that he liked Sakura.

"Whatever, Kiba. Just worry about your own relationships." Naruto replied. Wait did Naruto just say _relationships_? Is he implying that he wanted to be in a _relationship_ with this whore? Sasuke didn't usually get jealous, but this pink haired girl was really pushing it. "That reminds me, did you ask out Hinata yet?"

"No, I always get too nervous." Kiba stated. "And, besides, I think she likes you." _Great, another girl in my way of Naruto's love- I mean really close friendship… _Sasuke thought as the other three talked about a way for Kiba to ask Hinata out until they were all interrupted by the morning bell.

"Come on guys, I don't want to be late for the third time today this week." Gaara said as he grabbed Kiba by the arm and pulled him towards the front doors. The others followed closely behind.

All four of them made it to math class just as the second bell rang. "Good morning, class. Today we will be doing a review on what we have learned this year." Kakashi-sensei said and then started rambling on about formulas and stuff that most of the kids in class zoned out on.

Naruto felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. There was a text from Kiba. _'I don't understand this at all.'_

_'Me too. When are we ever going to use this in life?' _Naruto texted back. All of a sudden, in the back of the classroom, Kiba's phone started ringing, playing Lollipop Luxury by Jeffree Star, on the loudest volume possible. Gaara and Sasuke buried their faces in their hands. Kiba texted Naruto first. How the hell did he manage to forget to put his cell phone on vibrate?

Naruto face palmed as well. _You are so stupid, Kiba._

_'Fuck me – I'm a celebrity. Can't take your eyes off me. I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for?' _Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the lyrics of his ringtone on Kiba's phone. The whole class went off into a hysterical laughing fit as the song kept played while Kiba struggled with his phone.

"Holy shit, Kiba. Turn that off." Gaara kicked him under the desk.

"It's not working!" Kiba shouted as Gaara took the phone from his hand, pressing a button and making the song stop as Kakashi walked over to his desk and took the phone away from Gaara.

"New message from Naruto-kun." The silver haired teacher said while placing the phone in his pocket. "Inuzuka, Uzumaki, I'll see you two at detention in my room after school today."

Naruto caught his breath and stood up just as the bell rang to end class. All four of them left the classroom together.

"Sorry, Naruto." Kiba said as they went down the hallway.

"It's okay. What I'm really wondering is why you have that song as a ringtone." The blonde replied.

The other boys laughed at this. "Yeah, really." Sasuke said, agreeing with Naruto.

"Hey! Stop laughing! It's a good song!" Kiba said defensively, but they all laughed even harder.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After a long morning of classes, it was finally lunchtime. "Hey, Sasu." Naruto said as he sat down next to the boy at their lunch table, along with a bunch of their other friends.

"Hey, Naruto. Do you want to study for Orochimaru's test now?" Sasuke asked him.

"Do I want to? Well, no. Not really." Naruto replied.

"Well, I'm not going to let you fail now, am I?" Sasuke said as he pulled out his flashcards and handed them to Naruto. "Study these and I'll test you in a minute."

Naruto sighed. "Fine." The other friends at the table looked at each other. They all thought it was so cute how Sasuke cared so much about Naruto.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The next period was science, where Naruto and Sasuke had to take their test. "Hello, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said as the students filed into his classroom. Sasuke felt chills run down his spine whenever the pedophile teacher would add –kun to the end of his name.

"Hello, Orochimaru-sensei." Sasuke said as both Naruto and him took their seats to be greeted by the biology test sitting on their desks.

"When you take your seats, you may begin the test." Orochimaru said. Naruto groaned and sat down. Sasuke gave him a subtle wink, signaling good luck. Naruto secretly really loved it when he winked and thought it was totally cute and sexy. Naruto blushed at the thought. Why _was _he thinking about this? Sasuke was his friend. And they both _were_ straight. Naruto pushed these thoughts to the side and focused on the exam in front of him, doing the best he could and answering all of the questions.

Sasuke finished quickly and spent the rest of the class time checking over his work.

Soon, the bell rang and they had one more class-gym. Guy-sensei was their gym teacher. That day, they played dodge ball. The teams were split up alphabetically according to their last names. In the end it was Naruto and Sasuke against Neji Hyuga. They teamed up and won by quickly by throwing a ton of balls at the same time at Neji. Neji's swiftness was useless against the bombardment and his team lost.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After school, Naruto made his way towards Kakashi-sensei's classroom. "Hey, Kakashi." Naruto greeted as he walked through the door. His teacher was reading his orange porn book. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Take your seat." The silver haired teacher said, pointing to a desk.

"Do you mean nothing that concerns me personally or nothing that concerns me because I'm not eighteen and I can't buy porn?"

Kakashi smirked. "How did you know what I was reading?"

"The whole class knows. You basically show it to everyone."

Kakashi was about to reply until another student walked into the room. It was Sasuke. "Hey, Naruto. I can't walk home with you today. I would stay here with you, but Itachi wants me to come home." He said.

"Yeah, sorry Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"It's going to rain later, so I brought you an umbrella. I'll also feed your cat and let him outside. He'll probably tear apart your whole house if he doesn't get a chance to run around." Sasuke said. "Well I've got to go now."

"Okay, thanks. See you!" Naruto said as he waved goodbye.

As Sasuke left, Kakashi spoke up. "So… are you two dating?" The teacher asked casually.

Naruto's eyes widened and he gaped at the teacher. "What?! No! I'm straight!"

Kakashi chuckled. "You won't be for much longer."

Then, Kiba walked in to room. "Hey, Naruto!" He shouted.

"Shut up, Inuzuka and take your seat." Kakashi said.

They sat quietly for the rest of the afternoon. Detention sucked.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Also, feel free to read my other stories. Anyway, thanks again! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting chapters very often. Please forgive me. Anyway, on with chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mud and wet grass clung to Naruto's shoes as he walked down the street towards Sasuke's house, as usual. He was glad that Sasuke had brought him an umbrella the day before for his walk back home from detention because there was a huge downpour. Naruto reached his friend's house, noticing with a touch of surprise that Sasuke wasn't out yet.

The front door of his house was left just a crack open. Naruto peered inside. "Hey, Sasuke? You here?" Naruto called as he walked through the doorway. "Sorry to intrude." Naruto, as always, knelt to pet his friend's cat and it leaned into the touch and rubbed its soft face into the blonde's hand. "Hey, Karasu-chan. How are you?"

From somewhere inside the house, Naruto heard someone shouting. "No, Itachi! Let me go to school!" He heard the younger boy say to his older brother. He walked towards the commotion.

"Sasuke, you're dressed like a whore!" Itachi shouted back.

"I look fine! You're the whore, bringing all those girls home all the time."

Naruto, still trailing the voices, walked into Sasuke's bedroom. "Yeah, and it's not like Sasuke's been slutting it up with everyone at school." Both ravens jumped, startled.

"Holy shit, Naruto. You scared me." Sasuke said.

"How did you get into our house?" Itachi asked, looking confused but smiling at the company.

"You left the door open." He shrugged.

"Since you're here, tell Sasuke that he looks like a fucking whore. I mean those are the tightest jeans I've ever seen, and he's not wearing any underwear underneath them...". Naruto blushed, and this didn't go unnoticed by either Uchiha. They both smirked. "And look, his hair is so spiked up it looks like a duck's ass."

Naruto chuckled. "It always looks like a duck's ass, but there's no fixing that. We're going to be late." He started pulling on the older boy's arm and guiding them out the door as they both laughed.

"Thanks for getting me out of there."

"No problem, Sasu."

"So…" Sasuke hesitated, "Does my hair really look like a… duck's ass?"

Naruto giggled childishly. "Yep." Sasuke pouted. "But it's super cute so it doesn't matter." Naruto said, messing with Sasuke's dark hair and twirling it through his fingers. Sasuke blushed a tiny bit but turned away so as not to let Naruto see. The two laughed and started to jog when they realized the time and that they would be late if they didn't move more quickly.

Naruto and Sasuke were panting as they reached the school, heading over to a few of their friends.

"What were you two doing on your way here?" Kiba asked, waggling his eyebrows. "Somthin' dirty?" The others laughed and Sasuke and Naruto blushed furiously.

_Sasuke __**is**__ totally sexy, and he __**isn't**__ wearing any under wear... _Naruto thought.

_Naruto __**is**__ really cute. _Sasuke thought.

All of a sudden Naruto snapped back to reality and uttered a sharp retort. "Just because you're gay, Kiba, doesn't mean that you need to force your homosexual ways onto us." He smirked.

"I'm not gay!" Kiba protested.

"Well, we kinda assumed since you _still_ haven't asked out Hinata." The others nodded in agreement.

"I-I don't know. I-I'm too nervous and-and she totally likes you anyway Naruto." He retorted.

_Fuck. More girls in the way of our relatio- friendship. _Sasuke thought. Did he just almost say relationship?

They all laughed. "Be brave and ask her out already, you fucking pussy." Gaara said. He rarely cursed so you could tell this topic annoyed him, and he just wanted his friend to ask that damn girl out already so everyone would stop complaining.

Not a minute later the school bell rang.

In first period, Kakashi-sensei gave Kiba detention…again, along with Gaara.

During class, they were doing the usual, boring math lecture that no one paid any attention to. Kiba picked up his phone and scrolled to the "G" section of his contacts.

'Hey, wanna hang out today after school?' Kiba texted Gaara.

'Sure. Meet me at my locker at the end of the day.'

Just a few seconds after he hit the 'send' button, Kiba's phone went off playing Get It Up by Mindless Self Indulgence. Sasuke, hearing the lyrics play, quickly grabbed Kiba's phone and turned off the sound as once again, everyone in the classroom laughed.

Just like the day before, Kakashi took his phone and gave both Kiba and Gaara detention after school.

Finally it was lunchtime. Naruto sat down by his friends, along with Sai, who wasn't at school the day before, and sighed. "Hey guys." He said, looking tired.

"What's wrong little Naru?" Kiba asked.

"There's so much school work. Am I allowed to drop out?" He asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea to drop out of school, Naruto." Gaara said.

"Yeah, your future would suck. And besides, if you dropped out, I'd miss you, lil' Naru." Sasuke said, eating the ramen he had packed.

"Why am I _little _Naruto?!" Naruto, half annoyed, but actually half curious, asked.

"No, it's little _Naru_. You have to drop the 'to' at the end of Naruto." Kiba replied.

"And it's because you're little and cute." Sai stated as the others chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not cute!" Naruto whined defensively. "And I'm bigger than you!"

Laughter spread throughout the group. "Are we talking about height or dick size because I think I win both." The pale boy retorted and winked.

Naruto scowled and didn't know what to say next. He picked up a random cup of soda from the table and drank it. It was probably Sasuke's, and he most likely wouldn't care.

That's when a few girls walked over to their lunch table. "Hey Sasuke-kun, could we have a sip of your soda?"

"Umm...I think Naruto just finished it." He replied.

"Yeah, sorry girls." Naruto said, placing the cup back on the table.

"W-What?! Out of the same straw?!"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"OMG! Naruto and Sasuke just kissed indirectly!" One of the girls squealed. They all hurried away to their seats muttering and scowling at them over their shoulders because they wanted to kiss Sasuke and have him all to themselves...

The boys just stared at each other, looking confused. "Girls are so weird." Naruto stated.

"I agree." Sasuke said. The others slowly nodded.

"So… does this mean you two are gay?" Kiba asked.

"What is with you and gay Naruto and I?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, stop forcing your homosexual fantasies on us. Wait! Why am I _gay _Naruto?!" The blonde shouted.

Sai sighed. "It's the same logic as before, Naruto. You were _little _Naruto because you are little, and you are _gay _Naruto because you are gay. It's actually pretty simple." He spoke as if talking to a young child.

"I'm not gay!" Naruto protested.

"It's okay, Naruto. Gay isn't a derogatory term." Sai replied.

"Yeah, Naru. Just come out when you're ready." Kiba said as he nodded in agreement with Sai's last remark.

"But I'm not gay!" Naruto shouted for what seemed to be the one-hundredth time.

The boys laughed as Sasuke and Gaara just looked at each other and shook their heads in annoyance as if this what the dumbest topic ever, and they both sighed.

Later that afternoon, Sasuke and Naruto walked home together as always.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_'I want your bite, wanna feel your teeth on my neck, wanna taste the salt of your sweat, gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight.'_

Shikamaru woke up to the loud laughing of students around him as Kiba's phone, for what seemed to be the tenth time, played a dirty song in Kakashi-sensei's class. "How troublesome."

Choji looked at him and laughed.

Kiba quickly turned off the noise, but soon after Gaara's and Naruto's ringtones on his phone sounded from the texts that they had sent him from a minute ago. He turned off the ringing twice more as Kakashi walked over to him.

The grey-haired man sighed. "Inuzuka, again?" He said as Kiba handed him his phone. "I see you've gotten better at turning off the sound on your phone quickly. What I don't understand is why you don't just shut off the sound before you send a text message."

"I forgot . . . again."

Kakashi sighed for the second time. "Naruto, Gaara give me your phones too."

"What?! How did you know it was us?" Naruto said as Gaara passed the teacher his cell phone.

"I memorized your ringtones on Kiba's phone. And I'm guessing that new one by Chris Crocker was Sasuke."

"Yep. You've got it right, sensei." Kiba said as the blonde boy handed the older male his phone. Sasuke rolled his eyes and also gave up his cell to the teacher as Kakashi made his way back up to the front of the classroom.

"Detention, as always, Inuzuka. Along with Subaku, Uzumaki, and Uchiha, after school.

"Aww, but sensei! It's a Friday!" The blonde whined.

"Yes, indeed, Naruto. I know the days of the week. Maybe if you taught your friend Kiba over there, to turn off the sound on his phone and not disrupt the class, you wouldn't be getting detention on Friday."

Naruto slumped down in his seat and pouted. Sasuke laughed and leaded over to Naruto's ear and whispered to him, "If you want, you can come over to my house later. Kiba and Gaara can come too."

Naruto smiled. "Alright."

"Sasuke, please stop discussing your sexual fantasies with Naruto." Kakashi said from across the room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Kiba and Gaara laughed. "How the heck can you hear them, sensei?" Kiba said.

By this time Naruto was blushing, and Sasuke noticed and smirked a bit. "Sensei, could we please get on with the lesson?"

"Yes, of course, Sasuke." Kakashi replied, and saying that he continued teaching the lesson until the bell rang.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side as they brought their trays of school lunch to their normal table where their friends were. The two boys sat across from Kiba, Gaara, and Sai.

"Hey." Naruto said as he sat on the bench.

"Hey, I heard you two were talking about your sexual fantasies during math class." Sai said, smiling.

"Shut up. Why do people even think we would be a good couple? We're two guys." Naruto said.

The blonde thought about what he just said, as the raven did as well. _It's probably because I like him more than a friend should._ They both thought at the same time.

"Well, even though I'm not gay or anything, I think you two would be a really cute couple." Kiba said.

"I agree." The red head stated.

"That didn't really explain it." Naruto said.

"Well . . .how do I put this? You guys are like the same but different." Sai replied.

"Whatever." The blonde boy said, just brushing off his question that he never got an answer to.

"Oh, and Naruto and I weren't talking about our non-existent sexual fantasies. We were talking about hanging out today. Did you guys want to come over to my house today after detention?"

"Yeah, okay." Kiba said as Gaara nodded his head.

"Sure. I have detention in art class anyway. I was painting penises on other people's art work until I got caught." Sai said.

Naruto and Kiba laughed. Sasuke and Gaara just shook their heads in disapproval until they started chuckling slightly as well.

"Okay, well just meet in the front of the school afterwards, okay?" The raven said.

"Yeah, okay." Sai said in approval as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Please review. It gets me motivated to write! :P**


End file.
